


kindness was his only strength in the land so full of anger

by mania_sama



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Festivals, Fireworks, Gen, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, POV Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, i can be considered an apologist for anybody, i cannot think of any tags for this tbh, mandatory i guess, not really spoilers but you know, nothing goes wrong at festivals, so have the manberg festival from technoblade's pov, technoblade included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mania_sama/pseuds/mania_sama
Summary: Technoblade didn't want to do it, and nobody seems to understand that.—•—•—-LOWERCASE INTENDED FOR TITLE-—•—•—Posted to Wattpad as well.—•—•—If any of the content creators featured in this work say they are uncomfortable with being in this fanfiction, I will take it down.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	kindness was his only strength in the land so full of anger

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour, pretty spur of the moment after getting inspired by a multitude of animatics. if you are wondering about the title, it's from a song called "Death Hole" by Precious Jewel Armor. it's based around Tubbo's character, and you can listen to it on youtube and spotify

His heart beat erratically in his chest, fast and unpredictable in the blood pumping in his veins. He could hardly focus, the words of his enemies springing back and forth in his mind. The  _ other  _ voices were loud as well, just as confused and relenting as Technoblade himself was feeling. His rather pitiful attempts at stalling for time proved to be in vain, the stares boring into his skull. “What do you want out of me, Mr. President?” He stuttered, his voice betraying his nervousness and anxiety over the situation.

There was a lot of fluff in the man’s words, almost as if he didn’t really want to say his true intentions. Technoblade already knew what was going to be said, so the question itself had been redundant. Though, there was an interesting piece of information he was able to gather in the midst of his panic. Quackity, ever the faithful to JSchlatt, didn’t seem to know what was happening. It assured Technoblade that this wasn’t a joint operation, but rather a case of the president simply using someone who trusted him. JSchlatt pulled the strings on Quackity for as long as he needed, and then finally let him fall to the ground.

“You’re gonna kill him.” After hearing that, Technoblade forced out words he didn’t really mean, knowing his gig was up. There was a sick, twisted look on the president’s face when he gave out the orders, and the voices- Chat, as he called them, were screaming so loud that they almost blocked out the sounds of the real world. They were saying too many things at once, each taking sides on what to do next. There was a general chaos, though, one that could only be caused when he was put into situations where he had to make quick decisions under the pressure of others. In times like these, it was impossible to calm down the Chat or himself. That was why he always chose violence, because it was the only thing he could rely on.

Technoblade didn’t  _ want  _ to do it, though. Oftentimes, he’s okay with hurting others, even killing them wasn’t too far out of the line. However, it was different here, because Tubbo truly hadn’t done anything wrong to him. He’d actually been the only person Technoblade even semi-liked in Pogtopia. Dare he say, Tubbo had gained the respect of Technoblade, and he could admit that that’s an incredible achievement.

And so, he tried to push through one last time. It helped that Quackity had taken his side as well, clearly against killing Tubbo while he was in a helpless state, or even just killing him in general. Together, they waded through the bloody waters, praying that they weren’t swept under the currents of the very thing Technoblade despised the most: the government.

It was a losing battle. They sank fairly quickly, and before he knew it, his finger was on the trigger of his crossbow. The Chat was hardly comprehensible at that point, but they all seemed to come to the same conclusion. They wanted blood, and they wanted it right in that moment. Thinking clearly under pressure was not a skill Technoblade had, and he couldn’t possibly put up a fight with the Chat, not anymore. It didn’t stop his hands from shaking, though, and it didn’t keep his voice from trembling as he spoke.

He pointed the crossbow directly ahead of him, eyes unfocused. The boy had his hands pressed against the sides of the box he was confined in, a prison built for the purpose of execution. The only thing that made it worse than a guillotine was the fact that Tubbo would be able to see the person killing him, and he would have to watch himself collide with his own death.

Tubbo appeared even more panicked than Technoblade was, and that was saying something. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, any sentences he tried to say all being cut off by himself. Technoblade could understand why the words weren’t coming out, but he wished he didn’t have to witness it. “Tubbo, I’m sorry.” There was true remorse in his tone. He couldn’t think of anything else to do, how to get away from the mess he was thrown into. “I’ll try to make this as painless and colorful as possible.”

A high-pitched whine escaped from the boy, and it reminded Technoblade of two very important things. One, the sound resembled that of a petrified prey animal, frozen in its place just seconds before the claws of the predator struck down. Two, the person he was shooting was not only a friend, but a child. Technoblade was executing a child under the direct order of the government, one that hadn’t done anything wrong in the first place. The man’s grip tightened on the crossbow.

“I’m sorry, Tubbo.” He apologized again, this one decidedly being his last. The voices overwhelmed him, and he no longer thought on his own. He let the Chat consume him, if only for a little while to ease his own pain. Bloodshed would follow, he was sure of that. However, he wasn’t necessarily against it anymore. If he were to kill an innocent, he’d want the guilty to go down as well.

The boy turned to the side in a futile attempt of shielding himself, and the explosion of colors that followed not only killed the child, but the two men who brought that fate upon him as well.. Perhaps Technoblade let himself smile at that, even as Tommy pearled in front of him, sword in hand. Words of rage spilled out of the blond boy’s mouth, upset at the events that had transpired. Technoblade couldn’t blame him, but it wasn’t what he needed at that moment. His trigger finger was becoming a bit too excited for him to handle, and he didn’t want his next kill to be an easy one.

He easily deflected the stab coming towards him, turning around to face the crowd of people looking on with horror. He aimed his crossbow carefully, and began shooting like a mad man. Three men down, the rest of the server to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! If you saw any mistakes, please let me know in the comments. I hope you have a wonderful day and/or night.


End file.
